


Orlesian Ball Disaster

by Galadraen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadraen/pseuds/Galadraen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor embarasses himself at the Orlesian ball and the Iron Bull comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orlesian Ball Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post of mine: Imagine the Inquisitor making a fool out of themselves on accident at the Orlesian ball and being really embarrassed and then a romanced Iron Bull making a bigger ass of himself as a distraction to take the attention away from the Inquisitor.

They had bickered for an entire hour over his outfit. Dorian arguing that purple would make him appear more elegant and regal. Vivienne retorting that it was an Orlesian ball and she knew Orlesians, insisting he wear the red ensemble she had picked, looking thoroughly affronted when Dorian had said it would clash too much with the Inquisitor’s hair and looked tacky. He wasn’t sure precisely how, but he ended up in green.

He had then endured another session on etiquette with Leliana. Never did he realize humans had so many different utensils to eat with and specific rules for each. Once she was convinced she had thoroughly drilled some manners into his head, she had sent him off to Josephine. This time she had him focusing on learning the names, houses, and sigils of several of the diplomatic and noble families that would be attending tonight’s function.

All that time and preparation and he had ruined it in a matter of seconds.

The night had been going splendidly. He had hardly struggled with the many diplomat’s names, only needing one small reminder from Vivienne, and even managed to remember which fork was for salad. Both Dorian and Vivienne carried most of the conversation for him and directed where they could, while the Iron Bull promptly kept back any noble lady, and a few gents, who thought to sidle up too closely to the Inquisitor with a few pointed looks.

Dinner was almost at an end and as he had reached out to take his wine up for a toast and speech that Josephine had prepared for him, and his lumbering hand tipped the goblet, sending the wine sloshing across the table and clattering to the floor.

Suddenly all eyes were on him. His cheeks were burning but he was frozen in his spot as the wine dripped over the edge of the table. All that training and they hadn’t prepared him for this. How could be be so clumsy? He blinked back hot tears of frustration and tried to remember where the closest exit was, preparing to bolt.

“Is it hot in here, or just me?” across from him the Iron Bull pushed back his chair and stood up, drawing every eye in the room. Without hesitating he ripped open his dress shirt, buttons popping and flying across the table, one splashing into a noble woman’s goblet. He proceeded to reach across the table and grab an entire flagon of wine, tipping it back and drinking deeply as the rest of the gathering looked on, horrified.

Emptying the flagon he gave a satisfied sigh and winked at the Inquisitor before settling back down into his seat, “Definitely just me.”

Looking back down, the Inquisitor realized the spill was gone and his empty goblet had been refiled. From the corner of his eye he saw a servant in blue livery quickly rushing away from the table and made a mental note to thank him with a few extra gold later. He made a mental note to thank Bull too. His heart swelled with affection for his lover as he took up the new glass of wine, much more carefully this time, and began his speech.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether or not the ball is hosted by Vivienne and that is where we shall be meeting her, or if it is for diplomats and nobles later, so I just went with it.


End file.
